


What once was shared

by Name_Surname



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Clingy!Cheryl, Comfort, Confused!Toni, Crying, F/F, Grieving, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Surname/pseuds/Name_Surname
Summary: Cheryl is being clingy today and Toni can't figure out why.OrCheryl decides not to tell Toni what day it is





	What once was shared

Cheryl was extra clingy this morning, is what Toni noticed. Normally the girl had no time for cuddles in the morning, she liked to be ready for school with time to spare. Lately her spare time was used up ensuring Toni got out of bed on time. She tested how long she could lie in the bed for and was impressed to find she could get ready in 15 minutes. Of course Cheryl was never happy when Toni tried to eat a breakfast in her car, it never detters the shorter girl though. Cheryl even tried to implement a  _ no food or drink  _ policy in her beloved car but the rule was swiftly broken but a certain pink haired serpent. That’s why Toni was concerned when Cheryl was still in bed, inching closer and closer to the 15 minutes in took for Toni to get ready. She knew she was awake, she was tracing spiralling patterns into the sliver of skin exposed on Toni’s side. Toni liked it so she didn’t want to announce her consciousness and ruin it. Red nails ran across her skin, eliciting a shiver from Toni before the shorter girl finally turned around and faced her girlfriend. 

 

“Morning.” Cheryl smiled, finding Toni’s hand under the blankets. Toni smiled back at her. “I think we have to get up soon.”

 

“Morning, we most certainly do. Are we not cutting it a little close today, Bombshell?” 

 

Cheryl shrugged, not concerned with being late. Toni’s brow furrowed. Cheryl cared a great deal about her punctuality, it annoyed Toni that they were always at the school early but it meant something to Cheryl so she went along with it. 

 

“You okay?” Toni asked, concerned. She brushed a loose strand of hair out of Cheryl’s face so she could get a better look at the beauty that lay before her. 

 

“Just one of those days.” Cheryl shrugged, her face forlorn for a brief moment before smiling again, “But it’s date night tonight.”

 

Each Thursday the girls went for milkshakes, Toni wouldn’t classify them as a date but Cheryl does. She enjoys them just as much too so she is more than happy to go along and call them dates. Toni pecked Cheryl before slipping out of bed to get ready. Cheryl was hot on her tail and the pair were in the car in Toni’s standard 15 minutes.

 

Toni played her songs and Cheryl didn’t argue her on them which was odd. It concerned Toni a bit, normally Cheryl complained about it until Toni put on her playlist. It’s annoying Toni because her boppy pop music has been finding its place on her own playlists. It’s really ruining her street cred. Sweet Pea has twice in the last week, sent Toni a screenshot of what she listened last to on Spotify questioning what on earth she was thinking. Toni had thankfully blamed Cheryl for both accounts and Pea was none the wiser.

They don’t have many classes together on a Thursday, that’s why it’s date night. Although they are now running out of stories to tell each other since Toni has taken up residence in Thistle House. Toni doesn’t tell Cheryl when she has told the same story twice though, she’s always so excited to tell it so she doesn’t want to burst her bubble.

 

“I don’t want to go to class.” Cheryl sulked, folding her arms over her chest like a child once she’d pulled into the school. Toni thought she looked adorable.

 

“Why not?” Toni asked, concern evident in her voice. She couldn’t understand Cheryl’s behaviour today. It seemed to have come out of nowhere.

 

“I want to be with you.” Cheryl mumbled, hiding her face under a curtain of red. Toni furrowed her brow. Cheryl hadn’t ever really been too dependant on her. She was a bit when she suspected her uncle Claudius and her mother of being out to get her and the nights following her rescue from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

  
  


“Did you have a nightmare last night?” Toni asked in a hushed voice, keeping her tone gentle so not to scare Cheryl off. Cheryl’s brow furrowed. 

 

“No. Why do you think so?” Cheryl asked, she seemed a little annoyed by the accusation.

 

“You’ve just been acting a little off this morning is all. You’re never normally so clingy.”

 

Cheryl glared at her. Toni realised that she might have spoke the wrong words in explaining herself. “I have to be experiencing trauma to want to hang out with you?” Cheryl accused, angrily.

 

Toni’s eyes widened as if to say  _ are you being serious right now?  _ “What? Where are you getting this from?” Toni asked her, a little offended that Cheryl would think that of her. 

  
  


“Whatever, I’ll see you later.” Cheryl grumbled exiting her car. She slammed the door shut upon exit leaving Toni feeling pretty confused.

 

*****

 

“What’s up with Cheryl today?” Veronica asked her, sitting across from her in the student lounge. The pair shared a free period together and occasionally met up, Veronica was generally too busy dealing with other matters to ever meet up with Toni without reason to. Today that reason was Cheryl.

 

Toni frowned. She knew their spat in the car would affect how she acted today. “We had a misunderstanding this morning and no she’s angry with me.” Toni explained, being as vague as possible. She understands the Veronica is a close(?) friend of Cheryl’s but she doesn’t want her knowing the small details of their relationship. She doesn’t want knews to travel around the school.

 

“I see.” Veronica nodded. “She was pretty upset in science, she nearly slaughtered her lab partner.”

 

Toni’s eyes widened. It honestly didn’t surprise her though that Cheryl was taking her anger out on others. Still she knew that her anger came from a place of sadness and she didn’t like the thought of her being alone all day, sad. She also knew that Cheryl probably didn’t want to see her. 

 

“Yeah, she’s upset alright.” Toni muttered. Eventually Veronica left after the conversation hit a lull saying she’d see her at lunch. Toni couldn’t say she was excited for that either. Her and Cheryl had the same lunch and she didn’t know what to say to the red haired vixen when she saw her.

 

Still lunch came and her and Fangs went to their normal seats, Kevin and Cheryl were already sitting there. Cheryl as grouchy as she was this morning and Kevin looking rather uncomfortable. He seemed relieved when he spotted new company come over. 

 

“Hi guys.” Kevin greeted as the pair sat down opposite them. Cheryl scowled a bit and Toni stared at her in confusion. Are they really playing these childish games?

 

The conversation was pretty standard nothing out of the normal until Betty, who had arrived with Jughead soon after Toni and Fangs saw a facebook post Polly had posted.

 

“Cheryl it’s your birthday?!” Betty exclaimed surprised, the entire table looked from Betty to Cheryl with confusion. It didn’t seem like the girl not to brag and count down the days for her birthday. Cheryl shrugged, clearly uncomfortable under everyone's gaze. Toni, confused, grabbed the phone from Betty’s hand to see Polly’s post.

 

It was a picture of Jason and Polly, early enough in their relationship seeing as they both seemed so young, with the caption ‘ _ happy first birthday away from home, our two precious blessings are the best gift I could have ever given you.’ _

 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” Toni asked her, placing Betty’s phone down on the table. Cheryl met her gaze and shrugged again.

 

“I don’t like my birthday.” She mumbled.

 

“Last year you made people say a code at the door to come in, you called it the biggest event in Riverdale history. What do you mean you don’t like your birthday?” Archie asked, he was then swiftly hit in the chest by Veronica to shut him up. 

 

Toni saw the girls eyes well with tears. “Hey, let’s go somewhere else.” Toni suggested and Cheryl nodded eager to get away from the group. With both their lunches forgotten the couple moved to a more private location. 

 

“It’s my first birthday without him.” Cheryl mumbled, “It doesn’t feel like my birthday. I’ve always had to share it.” 

 

“That’s fine, Cheryl. You didn’t have to keep it all inside.” Toni told her with a sad smile. 

 

“I thought if I didn’t remind anyone it would feel like a normal day.” Cheryl whispered sadly. Toni wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. Cheryl let the tears fall from her face, she had no shame around Toni of them. She knows the girl won’t judge her any different. 

 

“If you let me, I’d want to make it special for you.” Toni told her, nuzzling her neck. 

 

Cheryl reached a hand to Toni’s thigh. “Maybe next year, T. I’m not in the celebratory mood”

 

Toni nodded. “I wish I could’ve met him.” 

 

“He would’ve loved you.” Cheryl commented.

 

“Really? He’d love a serpent?” Toni laughed.

 

Cheryl smirked, “He’d love anyone that makes me happy.” 

 

Toni smiled and kissed Cheryl on the cheek. “Then I promise to always make you happy.”

“You’ve gone soft.” Cheryl joked, playfully shoving Toni. Wiping the wet patches around her eyes.

 

“I can’t help it, you’re so hot I melt.” 

 

Cheryl laughed, Toni can make her laugh like he did. 

 

That night they went on their Pop’s Milkshake date but Toni convinced Cheryl that they should get Birthday Cake flavour (yes it’s a thing, it’s just a colourful vanilla- Cheryl was disappointed) and Cheryl thinks she could get used to this new tradition.


End file.
